The present invention relates to a control system and a control method for a hybrid vehicle driven to travel by unit of at least one of an engine and a traveling motor and including a generator driven by the engine, a high-voltage power source connected to the generator and the traveling motor via a driving circuit, a low-voltage power source charged at a voltage lower than that of the high-voltage power source, and an electric power steering device connected to the driving circuit via a voltage-reducing circuit and driven by supplied power of a voltage intermediate between the low voltage of the low-voltage power source and the high voltage of the high-voltage power source.